Dying to be with you
by Alchemypoetry
Summary: Oh how the mighty have fallen.Tifa will do anything to bring Cloud back from his tragic death,even sell her own soul.But what happens when a ressurection goes wrong,and Cloud has nothing but bloodlust for her?Or will another lust grow?
1. Death

Dying to be with you

Thunder rolled and clashed in the sky.Sparks of lightning flashed and struck random metal poles. The sounds of swords scraping together made anyone who listened shiver. It was like scraping your nails on a blackboard in a tiled room.

"Aren't you getting tired of this little game Cloud?" Sephiroth's hair blew in the wind with the storm,blocking another obvious attack. Cloud gritted his teeth and his eyes narrowed.He lifted his buster sword above his head and used all the force he had to slam it down where Sephiroth stood. Metal fragments and smoke rose as the desired target moved out of the way. Cloud growled mentally,he could feel his stamina decreasing every moment he fought.

"Die already!" Cloud screamed,swinging his sword around trying to attack the graceful enemy.

"I grow tired of this game Cloud" Sephiroth yawned moving out of the way yet again. He wound up behind Cloud and forced him off his feet.Sephiroth smiled evilly as he disappeared yet again.

"Try as you will Cloud,you can't defeat me" Sephiroth's voice taunted Cloud as he rose to his feet.Looking around he saw no trace of his foe,and knew it was pointless to try searching for him. He sighed angrily and sheathed his sword.He walked the short distance of the ruins that used to be ShinRa,back to his fenrir.He put the spare blades he carried on his hip in the compartment on his bike.Mounting it,he fired up the engine.He reached into his pockets and pulled out his protective glasses and secured them over his eyes.Lifting his feet,the wheel spun until it got a good grip of the road and shot off.

Rain pelted Cloud as he drove down the flat and dry road.How long had it been since he was chasing Kadaj down this very path with his geostigma? It didn't matter,Sephiroth was still alive.Maybe he was even right,maybe Cloud wouldn't be able to defeat him.Cloud shook his head as if to shake the thought from his mind.The raindrops were cold on his neck and bare arm.His outfit from those battles hadn't changed.He had replaced the sleeve he had torn off,for it now his the ribbon tied around his left arm.His golden spikes defied the air,and resisted being flat on top of his head.A shower and nice warm bed was all he cared about now,for that was all he desired tonight.He'd get back to the seventh heaven bar,say hello to everyone and would be called to his bed. Hearing the roaring of an engine,Cloud looked around, alert and ready for action.But there was nothing there,the rain was making him hear things and become suspicious.

'Its just my fenrir' he thought to himself,trying to ease the worry rising in his heart.Suddenly his engine gave a loud sputtering noise,making him look down.His compartment for his swords was repeatedly opening and closing.Cloud tried to make it stop but couldn't as his fenrir started to spin out of control.Cloud stepped on his breaks,but to no avail. Looking up he saw one of the many buildings in ruins,a pile of stones and pillars and such. Cloud turned the handels to steer away from the rubble,but his fenrir wouldn't listen to him.

The front of Cloud's fenrir smashed into a pile of stones,the fenrir's only breaks. Cloud was sent slying into a pillar,and since he was going so fast he had started to summer salt in the air. His only break was now this stone pillar. He hit it horizontally,his spine coming into contact with the stone structure. No one could survive such an impact. Cloud's spine hit the stone,splitting the bones in half. The pillar undamaged.Cloud fell to the ground unmoving,his eyes fixed out in front of him. No breath came to his chest,no blinks to his eyes. He stayed very still,and any moron could tell that the great Hero Cloud Strife...oh how the mighty have fallen.

Tifa rinsed a dirty mug that smelled of alcohol in the sink,scrubbing furiously with a sponge. The usual drunkies had all been kicked out,all grumbling in slurs of language one couldn't understand.Only her ever fateful comrads and a few other friends remained. Barret was bouncing Marlyne on his lap,the little girl giggling with joy.Reno and Rude had a few days off and chose to spend it in the Seventh Heaven Bar,hoping to meet new friends. Reno did however take notice of the ninja princess,Yuffie. But Yuffie,being childish as she was,even though she was bright and useful, she couldn't see the signs of his liking.Vincent,however,wasn't there with everyone else,rather he was at the lost city. It was where he spent most of his days. Cid was singing drunkenly to Shera,she who was ruby red and her glasses fogging up from the embaressment.Cait Sith and Beast sat in the corner,purring as Denzal scratched behin their ears.The television above them was muffled as they all laughed and talked about previous on goings. Tifa glanced up at the t.v for a mere second but it was enough to make her stare back up. She stopped washing the mug and lifted the remote,pushing the volume up.

The others looked at the television as Tifa turned it up,wondering why exactly she wanted to hear it so bad. They all knew that the battles and on goings in this world were not over.A news reporter came on,speaking in a grave tone.

"It is my displeasure to say,that this world may have lost our only savior for beating the hellish nightmare. The body of Cloud Strife was found early this morning,his fenrir half smashed in with the rubble of ShinRa's buildings. Doing some small research,it seems that the fenrir had been tampered with. The hero himself, looking at his landing we're guessing that he didn't know it had been tampered with,and the fenrir lost control.Losing its control it sent him flying,turning his body in the air. It seems his spine connected with a pillar and killed him instantly. We can only guess who may have tampered with his fenrir,but it won't change the fact that millions will lose hope completely" the reporter disappeared. The look of grave shock etched on everyone's face,chasing away the smiles and laughter.Cid had suddenly become sober,while Cait Sith and Beast stopped purring and felt as though they'd be sick. Denzal and Marlyne seemed to have understood the message and they were shaking. Yuffie's eyes were the size of dinner plates with tears pouring out of them. Reno and Rude seemed to be to frozen in shock to say anything. Barret's machine arm spazed crazily. The sound of a hard thud rang through the silent bar,but everyone knew it was the sound of Tifa's body hitting the earth as she fainted.

Everyone dressed in black,Denzal and Marylne were left back at Barret's place with Beast and Cait Sith to watch them. One so young shouldn't have to something like this,and they're furry friends wouldn't be able to handle something so devastating.Vicent had heard the news and stood very quietly next to Tifa,he sensed the girl's sadness and offered her a hug to comfort her. But didn't anyone get it? Nothing could comfort Tifa now,unless Cloud suddenly got up shook himself off and say "wow,that was close" with that same silly smile he always gave. They had gathered at the life stream,giving him a proper farewell.Each friend held Cloud on the surface of the water,each saying silent things to him.

'Spikey ass...take care yourself,ok?' Barret's brow furrowed.

'No wild parties in the next world Cloud' Yuffie chewed her lower lip.

'Sorry about all our rivalries buddy' Reno closed his eyes.

'Its been fun' Rude wiped his eyes.

'Yer gonna be...We'll...can't tink of anyting to say.Miss ya Cid sniffed.Shera chose not to help,in fear of bawling over everyone.

'Tell Zack and Aerith we all say hi' Vincent bowed his head.

'Cloud...I...I love you...I'll miss you...alot...why did you...have to...leave?' Tifa bit her lips to keep it from trembling. They all released his body,and he sank into the life stream,just as Aerith had. Tifa stayed rooted to the spot as the others began to file out,staying in the water for a certain amount of time was dangerous.Barret turned around and walked back to her.

"Do you think he'd be mad if I followed him?"Tifa asked quietly.She was talking about letting the Life Stream suck away her life force.Barret placed his hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sure he'd want you to live a long and fufilling life,Tifa".

The storm taking place outside fitted Tifa's mood. She sat on Cloud's bed,the one he slept in when he actually stayed at her home. The bed still smelled of his scent,it brought back childhood memories.

'Why didn't I tell him...how I felt...why!' Tifa slammed her fist down on the mattress.It bounced back up and she ended up hitting herself hard in the shoulder.Laying backwards she rested her head on his pillows,a few strands of golden hair tickled her ears.Turning on her side she saw his drawers were a bit askew as they usually were.She sighed sadly and closed her eyes,tears brimming her eyelashes.

"I'd give anything for him to come back...I'd even sell my soul if it meant him coming back"she could feel sleep tuggin at her insides.A nasty dark little voice filled her mind.

"'You would sell your soul?I will bring him back if you give me your soul young one"'. Tifa picked up her head and looked around the room.A small sprite stood on the foot of the bed,smiling at her,showing rows of razor sharp teeth.She had heard of these things as a child.They were said to appear when the one who wished,really meant for that wish to happen.

"You would bring him back?"

"'Yes,M'dear.But at a price.You said you would give me your soul if I brought him back"'.

"But my soul is very valuable".

"'So is your heart"'.Tifa shook her head.

"'Then what if I made a deal?"'

"Listening".

"'I will bring him back,and you have thirty days until I collect your soul. Within those thirty days,you must tell him how you feel,and he must feel the same way.But it may not be easy talking to him"'.Tifa bit her lower lip and gave the 'I'm thinking' face.

"I have thirty days?" the sprite nodded.

Cloud walked along a solid white pathway,everything around him was blue and gold.Why he kept walking down this path,he did not know.

"CLOUD!" turning around he saw Aerith running up to him.She gave him a big hug.Zack seemed to have appeared out of no where and gave his friend a noogey for a hello.

"Long time no see friend"Zack said cooliy.Aerith released Cloud as he turned and hugged his best friend,beside Tifa.

"Zack...how have you been?Where are we?"

"We're in the great beyond.Silly"Aerith smiled.

"Great...Be...I died?"

"Unfortunately yes"Zack shrugged.

"H...how?"

"Nasty crash on teh fenrir...don't you remember?Broke your spine"Aerith informed.

"I don't belong here...I need to be fighting with the others,they need me!" Zack and Aerith stopped him from turning around.

"Your time has come to rest Cloud.Our friends own the battlefield now"Aerith spoke quietly.

"And no,your friends can't use phenoix down on you,your soul is already here.Had your death happened while they were near you,you would be alive.But it took an entire day for someone to find you,so your soul is already here for good.But hey think of it this way,its a kick ass view of the world"Zack shrugged.

"Zack...Aerith...not that I don't miss you or anything but...I don't belong here...I belong back in Midgar with the others".

"I was denying it when I first got here to.You'll get used to it,I promise"Aerith smiled.She made an attempt to grab his hand and lead him to the gates of the next world,but her hand fell through his.

"Huh?" she tried again and got the same result.Zack had been leaning on his shoulder,now fell through it.

"This isn't possible"he breathed.Cloud looked as he was disappearing before his very eyes.Soon he was no longer standing there,instead when he opened his eyes all he saw was water. A burning feeling ruptured in his lungs and he kicked and pushed himself through the water.He met the surface and gasped for air.He swam to the shore,the moonlight greeting him. He had been given the sudden burst of energy to help him escape a watery grave.Being dead for 48 hours had immbolized him.His heart began to work its system again and his organs switched on.His mind however shut off except for a tiny dark voice that continued to chant.

"Kill Tifa Lockhart...kill Tifa Lockhart...kill Tifa Lockhart...do as I say".Cloud's eyes glazed over as he repeated the words himself.

"Kill Tifa Lockhart" he had no mind or will to object.

A/N: I thought of the idea in class and thought it'd make an excellent story.No,I'm not a Cloud basher,nor am I antiCloud. I just thought this would be a type of spice that everyone would want to see what happens next.Tell me what you think,but no flames though,for I do not own FFVII nor any of its characters.


	2. Ressurection

Dying to be with you

Dawn rolled by slowly,allowing Cloud to see all that was around him.Resting for several hours allowed him to gain mobility back into his body.Proping himself up,Cloud shakily got to his feet.Walking for the first time in two days,he stumbled a bit here and there,but soon his leg muscles got used to working again.Soon his steps became broad and normal,the thud of his boots a comforting sound.He started to run,even though he hadn't commanded his body to do so.He ran a fifteen minute run to Midgar,before slowing down.Everyone would be still sleeping,only those obsessed with business would be up at this hour.He sauntered through the streets,a bit creepliy at that.A few thugs and drunks passed by him,but he payed them no heed.A few glanced at him,deciding whether or not he looked like the type to rob and not lose your life.But they left him be.Cloud continued walking until he reached Seventh Heaven.He looked up to a window,remembering where Tifa's room was.His mako eyes glowed and narrowed.Walking up to the door,he began to scheme.

Tifa lifted her head as the sound of someone jiggling the handle.She looked in all directions.She didn't remember much about the deal she had made with the sprite,she just remembered curling up in Cloud's bed.For a moment it felt as though nothing were wrong and it had all been a nasty nightmare.But a small voice in her mind reminded her she had put him to rest the previous day.Who ever was trying to come into the bar at this hour was seriously going to get their ass kicked.Who the hell would want alcohol at dawn...not even dawn.It was thirty minutes from dawn,yet people called this untimely hour 'Dawn'.Sitting upright,Tifa pushed herself off the bed and onto her feet.Walking slowly,she trudged down the stairs.The handle was still shaking as though someone were trying to turn it open,then it suddenly stopped,making Tifa stopped in her tracks.Maybe they had gotten smart and remmebered she wouldn't be open this early in the morning.What she surely wasn't expecting,was a fist to break through the wood of the door.Tifa jumped back and her eyes widend as the fist,now covered in blood and splinters,pushed itself in,revealing an arm.The arm twisted around so that the hand was unlocking the lock and turning the knob.Tifa moved back,her bare feet hitting the stairwell.Her eyes held fear,whoever this was,wasn't leaving.Tifa didn't know that alcoholics were this bad.She was still in her funeral wear,since all she had done was remove her shoes before falling asleep.Her leather top and fabric skirt would not make it easy for her to fight,especially her skirt.The door opened completely,and the shadow of the inside of the bar made it so Tifa couldn't see their face.

Cloud stepped through the doorway,pulling his arm back out from the frame of the door.He ignored the pain shooting through it.His face was well hidden in the shadows as he walked in.His eyes stayed on her's,the look of fear made him smile,for reasons he was unsure.Stepping into the ray of light spilling from the hall,he smiled.

"Come play with me Tifa"he said darkly and manically.Tifa's jaw dropped,she had just said her farewells only a few hours ago.Her body went rigid before shaking uncontrollably.

"This...this can't be possible"she breathed.

"But why not?"Cloud challenged,his eyes holding madness.

"Y...your...what happened to you?Why...why are you so...evil?"Tifa raised one foot and placed it on the step behind him.

"Call it a...ressurection gone wrong"Cloud smiled evilly.

"Call it whatever you wish"Tifa turned heels and dashed up the stairs,Cloud quick on her trail.Tifa ran back into his room and bolted the door.The edge of his buster sword tore the wooden door in two pieces like silk ripping.Tifa jumped onto his bed as the sword came crashing down where she was standing.Using the coiled springs,Tifa launched herself out of the room,for safety reasons.She ran back down the stairs and prepared to leave to run in the city,but Cloud appeared right in front of her.

"Leaving so soon?"he asked sweetly,swinging his sword.The tip of it grazed Tifa's for arm.Biting her lip she ran behind the counter of the bar.

'I wait my entire life for Cloud to chase me...and I need to run to stay alive...this couldn't get much worse'Tifa thought to herself as she ducked beneath the cupboards.She heard his buster sword scrape as he sheathed it,moving to the bar calmly.Tifa picked up a heavy glass mug and threw it at him.Cloud merely moved his right hand to intercept it and it burst into shards.The process repeated until Tifa was out of mugs.

"Is this really how strong you are Tifa?...I put so much faith in you for nothing".Tifa could hear his voice right above her and it was only a matter of time until he killed her brutally.

'You have thirty days before I take your soul'Tifa scowled.If she managed to avoid Cloud,she'd lose her soul.She had to tell him how she felt,and he needed to feel the same in order for this to work.But when fighting he held all the advantages.Never mind the fact that he was strong and a well built warrior,it was because Tifa would never use her full force on him like she did her enemies.No matter how hard she tried to tell herself to just let him have it,she couldn't bring herself to do it.

Tifa made a quick dash from under the counter to the backdoor exit,used in case of emergency.This classified as an emergency.Tifa needed to get to the others,they needed to know her crime.And she needed their help,she couldn't run forever...she didn't have forever.Cloud intercepted her movements by grabbing her ankle as she was in mid run,making her fall flat on her chest.

"Playing hide and seek is alot harder in the city...don't you think thats cheating?"he taunted.She kicked frantically to get out of his grasp.

"Hmm...its funny...I remember when you practically used to beg for my touch,even if it was a simple hello hug...now you try to shake me off...I though you'd be happy to see me...you did after all sell your soul for my return".Tifa closed her eyes and stopped struggling.She let her temple rest against the cold tile floor.She felt his free hand clasp around the nape of her neck tightly.He lifted her off her face and off the ground all together.

"Are you going to kill me Cloud...?"Tifa asked quielty.Cloud smiled,his eyes narrowing dangerously.

"...why?"Tifa's eyes grew sad and the smile disappeared from Cloud's face.He blinked a few times before putting her back on the ground,then released his hold on her.

"I...I don't know"he shrugged,sitting on the floor,a place safe from the shattered glass.

"What do you mean you don't know?"

"The voices in my head can't answer that question,and neither can I".

"Are you still going to try and kill me?"

"Probably"Cloud looked at her.His chin resting on his proped up arm.

"Then why aren't you trying to now?"

"The voices have stopped...I figure they'll be acting up again in five minutes or so...I'd use this time to run"he hinted.Tifa shook her head.

"I sold my soul to bring you back Cloud...all I got was a mind controlled puppet from a demonic sprite who went back on their word".

"So what can you do to stop it and live?"

"I...I...I have to...tell you...something..."Tifa's eyes looked away from his.

"I'm listening".

"I...I...I can't...".

"You have a chance to save yourself and your choosing now to be a time where you are shy?"he asked,clearly annoyed at her sudden weakness.

"Its...its not that easy to say...not only do I have to say it...but you have to feel it to..."

"Your not going to say you love me are you?"his voice held no emotion.Tifa looked back,her eyes showing him his answer.

"Thats sweet,really.But you may want to start running now"Cloud responded sarcastically as he stood up.

Tifa didn't move...she no longer felt the need to run.Her eyes clouded with sadness,she had no reason to live,not after knowing what he really thought of her.Walking around him,she moved to the stairwell and began to climb up slowly.She went into her own room and changed into her usual tank top and pants with sneakers.Walking across the hall,she entered Cloud's room and sat on the bed.She folded her legs indian style and awaited his footsteps to get closer.He stood in the doorway and climbed over the ruins of what used to be his door.Taking out a hand held blade,he made his way closer to her,knife at the ready.

"Cloud?" he stopped and looked at her in a manner of saying 'What?'

"Could...could you do me a favor?...I...I've always wondered...what...could you just kiss me before you kill me?"

"Excuse me?"

"I'm not repeating myself,I know you heard me"Tifa bit her lower lip,awaiting his knife to sink into her already torn heart.

"Is that really all you want?"

'No...I want you to love me Cloud...but this is as far as I'll probably get'Tifa thought,then spoke"it'll do for now".She could feel the mass of the bed distribute as he sat next to her.She moved her face to look at him.He leaned toward her and captured her lips with his own.Tifa's hands entwined themselves in his golden spikes.His tongue slipped past her lips and ran along her teeth and wrestled with her own tongue.Cloud's hands pressed against her back,bringing her as close as she could possibly be.A new hope simmered in her heart,he hadn't said he didn't love her,he just didn't say he did.There was a difference.Tifa kissed him more hungrily as Cloud became more demanding.She moaned as his hands moved from her back to her hips.She didn't want his kiss to end,but those voices in his head were going to tell him to kill her.He pulled back,something different in his eyes as he looked at her.She rested her head on his shoulder,wanting to feel as if everything were alright.

"'Kill Tifa Lockhart...this is your chance.She's vunerable,kill her now!"'the voice in his mind screamed as Cloud let her rest her head on his shoulder.He was still embracing her,and knew it to.

'Why?' he asked the angry voice in his head.The voice went silent,it couldn't answer.

'Why do I feel I need to kill her?Tifa used to be my best friend,she was always there for me...she always protected me whenever she could...we were close...closer than close...weren't we?'

"'She's just trying to trick you!She'll kill you when your off guard"'

'Why would she kill me if she's the one who brought me back?' the voice growled at his response.

"'Fine...if you don't want to listen to me...then you'll have to be more of a puppet...controlling your voice and what to say at times isn't enough,and your body seems to defy me.So...I'll just pull all your strings"'.Cloud's eyes glazed over as his will seemed to be thrown into a dark caveren.As a last move,Cloud used all of his strength to push Tifa away.

"I told you to run!Why are you still here!"he grasped the sides of his head,the feeling of pain shooting through him.Then it was as if he were watching a movie,unable to do anything to change the ending.

A/N: I noticed I goofed on chapter two of In Love,But not with you.I fixed it and I thanks everyone for telling me.I'm sorry,but I have to leave you guys in suspense,it helps me write the next chapter and get new ideas...what do you think?


	3. Early Lemon

A/N: I own nothing FF, except a copy of the movie if that counts. All characters are copywrited and are not mine.

Dying to be with you

Tifa extended her hand towards him as Cloud backed away from her, still holding his head. Tifa's lower lip trembled at seeing him in pain. Cloud went to his knees on the floor, he whimpered in pain, his teeth chattered together and his eyes were screwed shut. He felt someone wrap an arm around his shoulders and a hand on his scalp, rubbing his temples softly. Opening his eyes he glanced in her direction, even with a weapon close to his hand and how insane he had become, Tifa still trusted him with her life. He clenched his fists tightly, and forced it hard against the wooden floor. The broken wood sheared his hand as he had expected, but this pain would not block out the one in his head. His mako eyes darted left and right, he wanted to escape from everything, all this pain, all this hatred, all this doubt. But he didn't want to go back to Zack and Aeris...he wanted to escape everything that hurt him...but he wanted to stay with those he cared about.Gritting his teeth he began to argue with the voice inside his mind by drowing it out.

' Fight it Strife...fight it! You're stronger than this! Do you really want to bring this whole world to hell with you! NO! That wouldn't make you better than Sephiroth, fight it damn it! FIGHT IT! ' Cloud slammed his head against the floor, away from the broken wood. The sudden contact made Tifa jump and stop him from doing it a second time.

" What are you doing! " she lifted him off the ground and looked into his catlike eyes. He didn't respond, instead he grabbed her shoulder and forced her towards him before kissing her hard. The action surprised her, but her body was quick to react as she wrapped her arms around him and her eyes shut.

' Tifa...help me escape this pain...I beg of you ' he thought weakly. He grabbed her hands with his own and lifted them above her head, then held them there with one hand. His other slowly dragged down her body. Tifa shivered, Cloud had really lost his mind if this was his diabolical plan. She could feel his hand beginning to slide the cloth pants down her hips. Tifa whimpered wanting more of his touch, she craved more. She struggled against his grip, it was still as strong as it had always been. She battled Cloud's tongue with failing resistance, a small part of her had told her to run, run far far away. But it was also the same voice who would not allow her to actually say ' I love you Cloud '. So Tifa didn't listen to it. His lips pulled away, much to her disliking. She opened her eyes and looked into his. They...they were blue...as clear as day outside, they were blue. BLUE! What could this have meant? Confusion and happiness clouded Tifa's mind, she didn't know what to think. They stared into her crimson ones. Suddenly she saw the pupil narrow, then turn back, then narrow again. His eyes went a sudden green then back to blue.

" Fight it Cloud " Tifa heard herself whisper to him. He closed his eyes tightly, biting his lower lip. He didn't release her, he couldn't, he didn't have any feeling in his arms. His grip on her wrists tightend. She sucked in air sharply as the pain hit her. If almost felt as though he had broken her wrist. But maybe...that had been what he'd been aiming for. Tifa pulled at her wrists again, trying to get them free. She'd at least feel a little better if she knew she could use her hands to escape if needed...and it was now needed.

" Going somewhere? " Cloud was looking at her again, his eyes once again cat-like. The once bright blue orbs had turned back into his mako insane one. Tifa pulled again but didn't get much done by doing so.

Cloud laughed evilly as Tifa pleaded him to let her go.

" Why? So you can run away and continue our boring game of tag? "

" I'm not going to run " she whispered.

" Your not? Again with the ' I'm not running ' shit. You don't hold still long enough for me to believe that ".

" I'm not going to run " she said angrily looking into his mako eyes confidently. He released her wrists slowly. Tifa had always had fast reflexes. Using her speed to her advantage, she wrapped her arms around his neck and forced him down for another kiss. The weird thing to her was, he didn't prevent her from doing so by pulling away. Cloud kissed her back firecly, after all, his mako side had a right to have a little fun...right? Cloud ripped her shirt off in one swift movement. He heard the fabric of his own shirt being ripped and his sword being removed. He opened his eyes during their kiss to make sure she wouldn't try anything with his sword in her hands. Tifa merely tossed it to the side, hearing it skitter across the floor and tap the wall. Cloud closed his eyes again and pulled at her pants even more, letting her lacey panties show themselves. Even with her underwear, Tifa still had to match. Cloud kicked off his boots ( How? Even I don't know ). He tugged hard at her cloth pants and they, like her shirt, ripped and threw it to the side. Cloud realized Tifa had already gotten his pants off and was starting to slide his boxers off. She could do all this with her eyes shut? When and where the hell did she practice this technique? Cloud lifted her slightly, letting his arms get around to her back and unhook her bra. Cloud released her lips as he slid the garmet off her shoulders. He kissed her bare collar bone before biting hard. Tifa made a small noise as she arched her neck, giving him more access. He layed her back down lightly, his hands eager to roam her body. His fingers trailed down to her underwear before he slid them down her legs, he liked the set ( XXU). Cloud kicked off his boxers completely and used his knee to seperate her legs. He lined himself up with her frame before forcing himself into her. Tifa let out a hiss of pain, she was still a virgin, but she didn't expect him to go easy on her, not in this state. Tifa's nails dug hard into his shoulder blades, a shadow over her eyes caught her attention. She opened them, noticing his wing had emerged. Reaching up she touched it lightly, it twitched beneath her touch and fluttered in the other direction as though her light graze had been to hard. To her amazement, Tifa didn't cry. She thought she would have, but something pulled on her nerves, distracting her from the pain. Probably realization that he was making ' love ' to her than trying to murder her. She wondered if this would count into letting Cloud be back to normal, alive and her being able to keep her soul. Closing her eyes she bit her lower lip as her sudden awareness of his thrusts hit her.

' This isn't happening... its a hellish nightmare of some sort...Cloud is fine...I am fine...nothing is wrong...nothing will ever be...wrong ' Tifa thought as she felt his tongue trail up her neck. She felt something tug at her mind, it felt like a sudden thought, but it was different. Trying to focus on it, it happened again.

''' Tifa? '''

' Cloud? '

''' Well this is weird ''' it was Cloud's voice. But he hadn't spoken physically, but mentally.

' You...you can see into my mind? '

''' Apparently '''.

' So...are you still there? ' Tifa asked opening her eyes and feeling his shoulders.

''' Yes ''' he breathed.

' But your also in my mind? '

''' Its rather hard to explain '''. Tifa noticed he was looking in her eyes now, his eyes were blue...but catlike...like he was winning half a battle. He moved towards her ear.

" It really is...Tifa...give me your pain ". Tifa didn't quite know what he meant but suddenly her sort of intimate moment, became painless and completely pleasurable. She moaned as Cloud's next thrust was full of the pleasure her friends talked about. Tifa held onto him tighter as he consumed her mouth, their tongues dancing to the beats of their hearts. Each new thrust brought her higher to her heavens, she laughed at how high he was making her ascend...she should say hi to Aeris, cause she was now in her own Great Beyond.

Barret soothed Marlyn's shoulders as the little girl snoozed lightly. He had been doing this for several hours, unable to go to sleep himself. He wondered how Tifa was fairing if he felt this bad. The girl had always been in love with him, but it didn't seem to do her any good. Cloud was to naive to notice feelings towards him because of his horrible past. The boy wouldn't let down the barrier he surrounded himself with. Barret sighed and decided if he tried to sooth Marlyn anymore he'd end up waking her. Lifting her up onto his shoulder, Barret raised himself from his comfey chair and brought her in her room, Denzal was already sleeping. Tucking her in, he quietly closed the door behind him and walked back to his chair. Picking up his cell he dialed Tifa's number. He had a feeling she wouldn't have slept long. It rang four times before someone picked up, then hung up. Barret pulled the phone away from his ear and looked at it as though it had three heads. He called it again and got the same reaction. Getting angry he called again, this time getting again the pick up, but instead of it hanging up he heard it smash then a computer talk to him.

" This line has just been disconnected ".

" Thats not right " Barret said shrugging on his coat.

" Cait Sith, Red, can you two watch over them? " the two cats nodded and walked into the room where the children were. Barret knew Tifa would be upset, but she wouldn't turn away from a comforting phone call unless something was wrong.

Cloud held the broken cell in his hand. It had begun to annoy him so he merely crushed it with a simple squeeze. He threw it to the side and held Tifa tightly as they lay on their sides on her bed. How he had managed to get them up there with what little strength he had amazed him. His fingers stroked through her hair and held her tighter. Tifa had curled into him, her eyes still open. She didn't understand this one bit, but she managed to get Cloud to do something she always dreamed of. Closing her eyes she traced her fingers over the muscle lines. She felt him pull her hair backwards to make her look up into his eyes. As she did his lips captured her's, and she easily surrendered.

" What the hell happened here! " the both of them stopped and pulled back before looking towards the door. Barret was downstairs wondering about the mess around the bar. He was heard picking up glass and chairs.

" Had a little accident I suppose ". Barret lifted his head, he reconized that voice, but he didn't think he'd ever hear it again. Turning around he was greeted by Cloud, who was fully dressed in what he had been buried in. Barret's eyes widend.

" C...Cloud...how...how... "

" Is this possible? " Cloud asked inclining his head. Barret nodded and Cloud laughed. His eyes were still blue and catlike. He smiled as he snapped his fingers and suddenly Tifa appeared in front of him, dressed like before. How he fixed their clothes she didn't know. He placed his hands on her shoulders and brought her in a tight embrace.

" You can thank Tifa "

A/N: I fear I'm starting to lose my touch... sadness I have so much to do and prepare for...it suxs. But at least next week all week I'm getting home early and will be able to do more updating. So happy ...what do you think?


End file.
